


Sad Romance

by SlenderBoogey



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Crying, Fear, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I did not think this was going to happen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rejection, Sad Romance, Smut, Song - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderBoogey/pseuds/SlenderBoogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years since his defeat, Pitch and Jack have become close friends.<br/>Pitch must now, however, reveal his only true fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, inspiration was the violin song Sad Romance, and I'd suggest listening to it while reading this.  
> For the first part anyways. It just makes the second half seem...well try it, if you want to...

Golden eyes met blue ones, as Pitch stared down at Jack. He was afraid, he was _terrified_ , that Jack would simply laugh him off, disregarding his feelings, and simply turn and walk away, forgetting about him, as everyone always had. He had to tell him, though. He just _had_ to. He glanced around his lair, looking for something to distract him from his thoughts, but found nothing. Sighing, Pitch glanced back at Jack, who was watching him curiously. Pitch struggled against the urge to reach forward and trace his features, his lips, his nose his _eyes..._ the very same startling blue eyes that were staring back at him. He felt a wrench in his chest, as he looked at the boy, subconciously reaching up to press a hand to his own sternum, as if to hold in the feelings bursting inside. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, as he thought of what may happen. He would turn and walk away. He would _leave._ He wouldn't feel the same way. Jack watched his friend, worrying about his strange behaviour. Pitch couldn't look at the boy without the fear becoming overwhelming, and turned away, laughing darkly at the irony that he, the Nightmare King, was so _scared_ of his only friend leaving him. He flinched when Jack suddenly reached out and placed a comforting hand on his elbow. Glancing back at the boy, Pitch felt his heart flutter. He didn't want to lose him by confessing his feelings. But he had to.

"Pitch?" Jack ventured, watching his friends expressions as he turned back to face him. He looked torn, as if he was having an inner debate with himself. However, he also looked...scared. "Pitch?" he asked again, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. What could scare the Nightmare King? He searched his friends golden eyes, and felt his breathing stutter. His pupils were dilated, a thin ring of golden iris barely visible. _No, it's just a coincidence,_ he thought, composing himself. It was just because the lair was dark. Pitch's eyes were almost permanently dilated whenever Jack came to visit him in his lair. It didn't mean... _no don't think that,_ he scolded himself. He wouldn't. Jack took a step towards his tall friend, but Pitch moved further back. Infuriated, Jack took another step forward, only causing Pitch to step further back. Growling slightly, Jack stepped forward again, catching Pitch's wrist, stopping him frommoving further away. A trail of frost spread along the sleeve of Pitch's robe, where Jack had grabbed him. Looking up into his friends eyes, Jack felt a tug in his gut, as realisation hit him. Pitch _was_ scared. Staring down at Jack's hand on his wrist, Pitch's breathing had escalated, and he could feel a slight blush reaching his cheeks. He froze at what Jack asked next.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered softly. Pitch's eyes slowly moved to Jack's. Pulling his wrist out of Jack's grasp, he nodded stiffly, uncomfortably. Jack watched him, expectant. He couldn't do it. Pitch couldn't tell him. He'd leave, and he would never see Jack again. He turned away, ashamed, knowing he will loathe himself for eternity, no matter what he does now. He shook his head sadly, feeling empty inside, as he glanced back at Jack. He look disappointed, and that caused a tremor to run through Pitch's body. He was going to leave. Jack was turning towards the exit, getting ready to go, when he felt a warm band wrap around his wrist. Shocked, he stared at his friend.

"Jack, wait..." Pitch croaked. His throat had closed, his chest ached, and his eyes were burning. Jack couldn't leave. He would have to tell him. Struggling to compose himself, Pitch took a deep breath, before glancing back at Jack. "I...I am afraid," he whispered closing his golden eyes, head bowing slightly. He started when he felt arms wrap around his torso. Pitch stared down as Jack pressed his face against his sternum. Jack didn't want him to cry. If Pitch cried, he would cry, not beingable to stand seeing him in so much pain. Pitch's heart was beating hard and fast now, and he knew the boy could hear it. Sighing slightly, he embraced the smaller boy, holding his cold body close to his warmth, and burying his face in the silvery white mop of hair. Pitch shuddered, wanting to hold Jack closer, but knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't get his own hopes up with thoughts of reciprocation. Pitch pulled back, painful as it was, and watched Jack unwrap himself from him. As Jack gazed up at him, Pitch glanced at the floor. He could feel a tear ebginning to escape his eyes.

"I am so afraid," he whispered, a quiet sob escaping his lips. Taking another deep breath, he continued. "I am scared that to be alone again..."

"What makes you think you'll be alone again?" Jack retorted, offended. "Do you think I'm just going to up and leave?" He stopped at the despaired expression on his friends face.

"I am absolutely _terrified_ that you will leave when you know...when I...but...you don't..." Pitch could not control the sobs escaping his lips any longer. The softness in Jack's eyes and voice broke him internally.

"What don't I Pitch?" he whispered softly, watching horrified, as his friend seemed to fold in on himself. Bending over, hands tugging at his own hair, Pitch sobbed, before falling to his knees.

" _You don't feel the same way!_ " he cried, burying his face in his hands. "All this time, we've both known what it's like to be alone, but when you leave, you'll have your Guardians...you're the only one who's ever stayed...and I don't want to lose you!" Pitch broke down, fingernails digging into his brow, as tears streaked down his face in streams. His stomach dropped, when he felt cool hands pry his own away from his face. He didn't want to see the look of pity and disgust on Jack's face, and struggled feebly against the hands lifting his face. His heart stopped, when he saw Jack's equally tear stained face before him. Pitch watched, dumbstruck, as Jack leaned forward, kissing his brow where his fingernails had dug in, and wipe his tears away with his thumbs. Leaning back again, Jack's tear filled blue eyes met Pitch's unbelieving golden ones.

"What made you ever think I didn't feel that way about you?" he murmured through his own tears, before leaning forwards once more, and pressing his cool lips against Pitch's warm ones, muffling his startled gasp. Pitch felt a warmth blossoming in his chest, spreading throughout his body, as his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the kiss. Reaching up with a tentative hand, Pitch wiped Jack's tears away, and he felt Jack's lips turning into a smile at the gesture. All together, the kiss ended too soon, and not soon enough, for such a chaste kiss. As Jack withdrew, Pitch stared up at him, and felt his blush return. The warm feeling in his body had not dissipated, for which he was thankful, as Jack smiled at him shyly. Pitch could feel a smile beginning to form on his face, as his golden eyes met Jack's blue ones once more.

"You're an idiot," laughed Jack, standing up and helping Pitch to his feet. Pitch pouted at him, looking hurt. Jack smiled sweetly up at him, and, standing on his tip toes, reached up to kiss the taller man again. This time with more fervor. Jack draped his arms around Pitch's neck, while Pitch grasped Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Pitch moaned as Jack licked his lips, before thrusting his tongue into Pitch's mouth. Jack groaned at the heat of his mouth, as the slick muscles slid against one another, eliciting wanton moans from both men. Pitch's hands on Jack's waist slid under his blue hoodie, while Jack's hand grasped at Pitch's hair, pulling and tugging, moving his head into a better position, as Jack's tongue thrust deeper. Pitch bit at Jack's lips, drawing a desire filled moan from the back of his throat. After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"H-how long have you felt that way?" Pitch asked, once he had recovered his breath. His voice was marginally deeper. Jack gazed up at him, pupils blown wide, and grinned.

"A while," he replied, running his fingers through Pitch's feathery black hair. Pitch frowned down at him, clearly not content with the answer.

"And how long is a while?" he inquired, hands roaming over the boys back, underneath the hoodie. Jack shivered at the warmth of his hands, leaning his head onto Pitch's shoulder, before answering.

"S-shortly after we became friends and I realised, when you aren't intent on killing me, you are incredibly hot," he stuttered, warm hands causing him to lose focus on what he was saying, and focus more on the heat building up in his core. He froze when Pitch's hands stopped roaming over his back, afraid he had said the wrong thing, until Pitch spoke.

"Really?" he sounded as if he were hoping it was true, not just some sick joke. Jack pulled back to look at him, and found Pitch looking lost.

"Pitch," he started, only to be cut off by Pitch's lips on his own, stealing his breath. When Pitch pulled away, Jack had forgotten what he had wanted to say. Looking up at Pitch, he saw his own pupils blown wide, the golden iris almost completely swallowed by black. Swallowing, Jack could feel the beginning of his arousal, and he could feel Pitch beginning to get hard as well. Blushing, Jack glanced to the side, not knowing what to do now. He had never done anything like this before. Aware of Jack's train of thought, Pitch smiled, and kissed him chastely. Jack leaned into the kiss, smiling slightly. When Pitch withdrew, Jack had regained a bit more confidence. Pitch caught him off guard, however, when he lifted him, and started carrying him through his lair bridal style. Giggling, Jack buried his face in Pitch's robe, aware of what they must look like if anyone saw them. It wasn't until they reached Pitch's bedroom, however, that Jack realised, he wasn't worried or scared, even though it would be his first time. He trusted Pitch. Jack smiled at the gentleness with which Pitch put him down on the bed, before straddling his hips. Bending over him, he kissed Jack gently, slowly, one hand reaching up to cup his face, the other sliding down his body, to the hem of his trousers. Pulling away slighlty, Pitch looked down at Jack, watching him blush.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly, his hand now stroking the white mop of hair. Jack gazed up at Pitch, and felt a warmth spread from his chest. Nodding slightly, he smiled shyly as Pitch started to pull his hoodie up over his head, leaving Jack lying on the bed, topless. Pitch then removed his own robe, which dissipated into shadows, leaving them both only in their trousers. It was then that they saw the extent of their arousals. Blush deepening, Jack pulled Pitch down onto him, bare chests flush against each other , as he kissed him deeply. Moaning at the friction between their bodies, Jack bucked up against Pitch, his covered erection achingly rubbing against Pitch's, eliciting a lustful groan from the taller man. Pitch's hand slid under the hem of Jack's trousers, slowly pulling them off, as his erection was freed. Pitch then proceeded to pull his own trousers off, in one fluid motion, before settling back on his partner. Pitch caught Jack's mouth in another lustful kiss, as their now naked erections rubbed against each other, drawing a harmony of moans from the two men. Every now and again, one of them would buck against the other, drawing forth more groans. They were both achingly close, when Pitch reached for the nightstand, and grabbeda bottle of lube from the drawer. Jack stared at it, and laughed.

"What?" breathed Pitch, confused.

"How long have you had lube in your nightstand?" Jack grinned, still breathless. When Pitch didn't reply, he laughed again. "How long have you been expecting this to happen?" Pitch stared down at him, pondering his question.

"I-I never actually thought this would happen..." he murmured, gazing into Jack's lusftul eyes. Jack stiffened beneath him, breathing turning shallow. "I always thought you'd reject me..."

"How many times do I have to tell you you're an idiot?" he whispered, pulling Pitch down into another kiss, this one chaste and  sweet. Breaking apart, Jack smiled at Pitch, making him relax again. "I would never would have rejected you if you had told me. In fact, I'm actually pretty annoyed at you. If you had told me before, we would have done this a long time ago." Pitch smiled sheepishly down at the smaller man, before bringing the bottle of lubeback into view. He made sure Jack was watching him, as he covered his fingers in the lubricant, and, lifting one of Jack's legs up over his shoulder, he looked back at Jack. He realised that Pitch was asking for consent. Nodding slightly, Jack stiffened, when Pitch's hand neared his entrance. Pitch stopped.

"Jack..." he whispered. "Open your eyes. I want you to watch." Jack slowlycracked his eyes open, to find Pitch lookingat him with a soft expression on his face. "Relax. It will hurt, but not as much if you relax." Jack nodded again, his voice not corresponding to his thoughts. He moaned when Pitch entered, one finger at first. The stretch stung a bit, but as Pitch began moving in and out, It became pleasant. When the second finger was added, it stung quite a bit more, and Jack bit his lip, muffling his cry. Pitch stopped, concerned.

"Jack, if you want to stop-"

"N-no. No, keep going Pitch," Jack was surprised he was able to form words at all, his erection and Pitch inside him were drawing his attention from everything else. Pitch slowly began making scissoring movements, drawing groans from Jack, as the pain turned into pleasure. When the third finger was added, he was stretched enough for it not to hurt as much. Jack watched as Pitch removed his fingers, and grasped the bottle of lube again, to slicken his own impressive erection. Jack swallowed hard. It was bigger than his fngers, and would surely hurt, no matter how stretched he was. As Pitch pressed the head of his erection against Jack's entrance, he gazed down at his partner, golden eyes meeting blue ones. Jack nodded, and quickly moaned in pleasure and pain, as Pitch began to slowly slide into him. Pitch made sure to keep eye contact, to check if Jack wanted him to stop, and for the intimacy of the act. Pitch continued to slide into Jack, both men moaning at the sensations, and he stopped, when he filled Jack to the root. Panting heavily, Jack gazed up at Pitch, realising how gentle he was being. Both had been close when they had begun, and were closer now still. Pitch waited until Jack seemed more comfortable with the stretch, before pulling out slightly, and sliding back in, which succeeded in eliciting more lustful moans from both men. As Jack became more accustomed to Pitch inside him, Pitch started to find a ryhthm, pulling out, and sliding back in again, hips snapping together, as Jack's own erection was trapped between their bodies. Jack was the first to come, spurting between their bodies, as he moaned out Pitch's name. Pitch growled slightly, and sped up his thrusting, following soon after, spilling into Jack, calling out his partners name. Panting heavily, Pitch collapsed on top of Jack, kissing him slowly, sloppily. Jack kissed back drowsily, exhausted from his release. Pitch waited until he had softened, before slowly pulling out of Jack, wincing as the boy grimaced.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he whispered, laying down beside his lover. Jack turned on his side, and smiled at Pitch.

"No. Not really. Not in a bad way," he smiled, cuddling up to Pitch's warmth, sighing in content. "I still can't believe you thought I'd reject you." Pitch looked down at the white mop of hair and smiled.

"Neither can I Jack. Neither can I..." as they drifted to sleep in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, so it's my first fic, and I'd love to know what you thought of it. As I said before, the inspiration came from the violin song Sad Romance, which is a beautiful song, and I'd suggest listening to it.  
> Ok wow, I didn't mean for it to end like that...I thought maybe a little bit of fluff but...I did not think that would happen.


End file.
